


【EC】蓝鹦鹉

by DaisyHMF



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 普通人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyHMF/pseuds/DaisyHMF
Summary: 查尔斯消失了，艾瑞克认为是他的错误，失去挚爱使艾瑞克的性格更为偏执，这天瑞雯给他送来了一只宝蓝色的鹦鹉。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【EC】蓝鹦鹉

精致的银色铁笼里落着一只羽翼光洁、体态娇小的鹦鹉，鸟儿似乎是因换了环境而郁郁不振，耷拉着头颅，闷闷的一声不吭，只是偶尔用它嫩黄的小小的喙去梳理一下自己的羽毛，证明着它是活物的事实。  
艾瑞克将笼子随意放在角落的桌子上，添好了清水与鸟食便不再过多的留意，鸟儿也安安静静的呆在角落，存在感被无限削减。  
实际说来这只鹦鹉来的莫名其妙，它被查尔斯认下的干妹妹瑞雯连鸟带笼以及一张纸条莫名其妙的送在了他家门口的台阶上，而艾瑞克从不知道瑞雯有养过鹦鹉。  
“我最近一段时间需要离开美国，这只鹦鹉就拜托你帮我照顾一下。——瑞雯”  
纸条上的字迹虽略显潦草，但确实是瑞雯的笔迹无误。  
艾瑞克本想无论如何直接把这只小不点丢回去，他对养小动物丝毫不感兴趣。但是这只鹦鹉宝蓝色鲜亮的羽翅让他想起了查尔斯的蓝眼睛。他的查尔斯对万事万物都是温柔和善的，一定不会放任这样的小东西在门外受半点苦累。  
犹豫了许久，艾瑞克到底还是提起了笼子，将鹦鹉带进了屋里。艾瑞克的一系列动作使得躲在一旁观察的瑞雯和汉克两人松了口气。  
习惯性的，艾瑞克躺在了床铺的右侧，身旁左侧的软枕鼓鼓囊囊的，没有任何有人躺过而会留下的任何痕迹。他伸手压了压，仿佛查尔斯就睡在自己身侧，从未消失过。  
查尔斯消失已有三月之久，而艾瑞克这般欺骗自己查尔斯仍在在自己身旁也有三月之久。  
他把查尔斯喜欢的柔软棉拖放在床脚，和他的整齐摆在一起，正如查尔斯每每在上床前喜欢做的那样；他按照查尔斯惯用的路数摆好棋盘的开局，甚至沏了小半杯红茶放在对侧的棋盘旁边，想象着查尔斯饮着红茶坐在对面与他对弈；他依旧做着双份的食物，在餐桌上准备好查尔斯最喜欢的小甜点，好像下一刻查尔斯就会坐在餐桌旁与他同食。  
是的，艾瑞克欺骗着自己查尔斯从未消失过，查尔斯就和往常一样呆在他的身边，可他的内心又比任何人都清楚查尔斯到底消失了多长时间。  
这一切都太超过了。  
艾瑞克有找过查尔斯吗？  
那是毫无疑问的。  
艾瑞克在醒来发现查尔斯不见时便开始了寻找，他找遍了他所能找的任何地点，可是无论哪里都找不到查尔斯的身影。查尔斯如同在世界上平白地蒸发了。只有在二人共同拥有的家里还堪堪留有查尔斯留存的气息。  
这只鹦鹉使艾瑞克想起了查尔斯，也提醒着艾瑞克查尔斯早已消失而他只是在欺骗自己的事实。所以艾瑞克只是将鹦鹉放在了那张不显眼的桌子上，以求继续欺骗自己。

“艾瑞克，”下棋的时候查尔斯执着一枚棋子，貌似随意的问道，“你有想要的东西吗？”  
“查尔斯，”艾瑞克轻轻笑了一下，望着查尔斯的蓝眼睛，移动着棋子占据下一个格子，“我在这个世界上想要的只有你，而我已经拥有你了，这就足够了。”

艾瑞克坐在单人沙发上，手指摩挲着圆润如玉的棋子，心脏被查尔斯的身影满满当当的占据。下棋时刻的查尔斯胸有成竹而又自信满溢，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛在鹅黄的暖光下更加明亮泛着流光，眉眼的线条在光芒的映照下和谐而又柔和，嘴角微微上扬的调皮模样，一切都是他爱极了的模样。  
“扑棱棱”的声音打断了艾瑞克的思绪，这让他想起角落里桌子上还有的小东西，将视线移过去，那蓝色的小东西只是振了下双翅，应该是长时间保持着同一个姿势而感到疲劳的缘故。  
“或许不是个麻烦。”艾瑞克心想，拉着椅子就坐了过去。  
小家伙受惊般挪了挪小爪子，撇过它小小的脑袋，用一只黑亮黑亮的眼睛打量着眼前不请自来的庞然大物。  
艾瑞克只是坐在那里与鹦鹉对视，并没有下一步的动作。  
鹦鹉在漫长的静谧与对峙中警惕心渐渐消了下去，它抬起它的小爪子迅速的挠了挠头顶，继而低下头轻轻啄着自己的脚爪。  
艾瑞克注意到鸟食里的谷子没有被动过，一颗谷壳也没有，清水仍然保持着他当时加满的样子。  
“这只鸟一点都不饿的吗？”艾瑞克在心里生出一点疑惑，但他随即就放下了这个想法。  
鹦鹉的吃食与否与他不相干，若是自己饿死了也应是瑞雯在不与他事先商量的情况下就把鹦鹉丢给他照顾的错。艾瑞克并不认为自己应该对这只鹦鹉的生命负担起任何责任，或者说他只准备尽到他喂食的责任，鹦鹉存活与否就让它听天由命。  
艾瑞克这样想着，起身拖着椅子离开，而鹦鹉又振了下翅膀，从站杆上飞下，落到笼子底盘上，轻轻踱着步子。  
艾瑞克从衣柜里拿出那件羊绒质地的灰色长风衣，那是查尔斯在去年专门为他挑选的，装在精致的礼盒里，查尔斯说这件风衣衬得他尤为成熟帅气，他还记得查尔斯当时用他肉乎乎的小手为他穿上这件风衣，一点点抚去衣服因折叠而产生的褶皱，末了查尔斯用手臂环上他的脖子，仰头用他那双能溺死人的蓝眼睛望着他，他们情不自禁的接吻，嘴唇紧密的贴合在一起，查尔斯柔软的唇瓣被他轻轻含在口中，引出一段甜腻的轻哼。  
艾瑞克对着落地镜，手指抚过自己的嘴唇，怀念着那份如今难以触及的美好。

“查尔斯…你究竟去了哪里……”

他轻轻叹息，从一旁的衣架上抽出那条格纹的围巾给自己围上。  
艾瑞克必须出去一趟了，不仅仅是补充生活必需品的需要，还有就是呼吸一下新鲜的空气。 满载着二人回忆的房间与查尔斯消失的事实都使他难以继续承受。  
他不知道是他自己做错了什么以致于查尔斯会不声不响的消失在他的生命里，他穿成查尔斯最欣赏他的模样外出只希望查尔斯能在看到自己的时候为他驻足选择回来给他一个温暖的拥抱。他甚至穿着他并不特别喜欢但不知为何尤受查尔斯钟意的黑色高领毛衣。  
可是三个月了，他终归是没再见过查尔斯。  
或许是节日的原因，大型超市里人潮涌动，艾瑞克推着购物车行进艰难行进，希望找个人少而又安静的货架拿上自己需要的东西结账离开。他本就不喜欢热闹的地方，在查尔斯消失后这个特点便更为明显。  
忽然有人笑闹着撞上了他的背而跌倒在地，那人有着和查尔斯一样的褐色卷发，一瞬间他认为摔倒在地的正是消失的查尔斯，于是匆忙伸出手去拉那人起来，那人仰起脸向他致歉时他才发现这个人和查尔斯除了头发之外并无任何相似之处。  
他推着购物车继续行进，人潮从他身旁涌过，他似乎看到又一个查尔斯与他擦肩而过，扭过头发现那只是他的错觉。

“查尔斯，你可知道你消失后我看谁都像你？”

艾瑞克低垂了眼，看着脚下的地面，顺着地板的痕迹前行。他不能再看向人群里了，那里怎会有他的查尔斯，再过于相似也不过是他的幻觉，幻觉过多只会让他继续想起查尔斯消失的事实，使他内心更为痛苦。  
他的查尔斯消失了，他觉得一定是他不小心做错了什么而伤透了查尔斯的心。  
不论他做错了什么，他都愿意为此道歉，他愿意给查尔斯他所能给的一切，可是查尔斯消失了，他连道歉的对象都没有。  
他草草的拿好了货品结账，在秋日里偏冷的风中步行归家。冷风拂面，他不得不扯了扯自己的围巾，缩了缩脖子将下半张脸埋进围巾里去。  
没有灯火等待他归家。  
他从衣兜里摸出钥匙打开了屋门，摁开了灯的开关。  
随着灯光的亮起响起一声清亮婉转的啼鸣，他安慰自己般的想到这个空荡的房间里还有一只鹦鹉在等着他回来。这样的想法使他内心平静了许多，他放下东西走向那个角落，小家伙已经钻进了笼子里附带的草窝里，见艾瑞克过来便从草窝里走了出来，歪着头盯着他，发出艾瑞克听到的第二声啼鸣。  
这只蓝色的鹦鹉的吃相并不好看，谷壳散落的到处都是，甚至溅出了笼子落在桌面上。  
艾瑞克从笼子里抽出食盒，省事地直接将谷壳和残余的一点谷子倒进了垃圾桶，连带着桌上的谷子清理掉之后，又重新添上了新的谷子。  
可能是原主的作息影响，鹦鹉的眼皮已经在打架了，由于对他的不信任却又愣是努力睁着眼睛瞧他。  
艾瑞克感到好笑，但是最后还是决定不去打扰这只小家伙。  
他看了看时钟，时间确实不是很早了。  
他忽然想起查尔斯在的时候他们也是这个点就应该准备睡觉了，而他，似乎好久没有这么早睡过了。  
没有查尔斯在的日子里，长夜比他所能想象的还要更加难熬过。  
只有失去的人才能懂得失去的不习惯。  
多年的相处之下，他早已经习惯了查尔斯的存在。  
他习惯了查尔斯催他睡前洗个澡的温和提醒，习惯了查尔斯热好装进杯子里的睡前热牛奶，习惯了那个会让他低下头而努力印在他额头的晚安吻，习惯了在被子里搂上那具温热的躯体听他的呼吸声打在耳侧，习惯了那个人在自己身边的安眠。  
不习惯，不习惯查尔斯从他身边的消失，不习惯在没有查尔斯的陪伴下的睡眠。  
艾瑞克默念着查尔斯的名字，坐在床边转着无名指上的素戒。

“无论我做错了什么我都可以弥补，无论这需要我付出怎样的代价，只是查尔斯，你不要就此消失好不好……”

清晨吵醒艾瑞克的是鹦鹉扑腾翅膀的声音，他从来不知道鸟类扑腾翅膀的声音能够这样大隔着墙都听得真切，他也从不知道养在笼子里的鸟这般喜欢扑腾翅膀。  
“安静点。”他吼道，带着被吵醒的烦躁。  
鹦鹉能够听懂人话吗？  
清醒过来的艾瑞克思考着这个问题。  
答案显然是不可能的。  
鹦鹉又叫了起来，艾瑞克猜想那是所有鸟类早晨都会做的事情。  
他煮好两人量的咖啡，烤好两人份的面包，煎上两个荷包蛋……  
厨房的垃圾桶里尚还留着昨天倒掉的食物，提醒着他他不过是为一个不存在的人浪费着食物，可艾瑞克不在乎，他这样做能够给他形成心理上的安慰，即使他比任何人都清楚他不过是在欺骗自己的心。  
他不在乎这只是他营造出的假象。  
他记忆清楚的是查尔斯会在他摆好早餐时准时出现在餐桌前冲他说上一句早安，然后仰着小脸期待他会给他一个早安吻。他当然会，虽然查尔斯要的只是他印在脸颊，但是他就是无法拒绝那带着笑意的红润嘴唇。他会吻上去，他甚至用手指捏住查尔斯的下巴，轻轻用力使他能打开自己的唇瓣。而查尔斯从来不会拒绝他。  
“今天的鸡蛋好像煎得火候有点大了，”艾瑞克尝了一口，“查尔斯，你那份怎么样？”  
艾瑞克把对面的盘子拉过来尝了一口盘中的鸡蛋。  
“你的那份还不错。”艾瑞克评价道，把餐盘推回原位。  
屋子里安安静静的只剩下餐具与餐盘接触的声音。  
也不是。  
至少那只鹦鹉还在清嗓子。

“我不会习惯的，我永远也不会习惯你的消失。”

那只蓝色的小鹦鹉拒绝他的抚摸。  
即使在一人一鸟已经相处了好几天了的情况下。  
艾瑞克不能理解这是为什么。  
他给予这只鹦鹉饮食与居所，这只鹦鹉为什么不能接受它的抚摸。  
当艾瑞克将手伸进笼子时，鹦鹉会快速挪着步子到笼子的角落，当艾瑞克的手快要触及它时，它会发出难听的“喳喳”声表示它的拒绝并跑到另一边去。  
期间这只鹦鹉曾经从笼子里跑出来过。  
在屋子里乱飞，衣柜顶上长久的积灰被它的扑腾翅膀而纷纷扬扬，迷到了准备抓它下来的艾瑞克的眼睛。  
最后它还是被艾瑞克抓在了手里，不知好歹的咬住艾瑞克手上的软肉狠扭，于是艾瑞克第一次知道鹦鹉扭人真的是很痛的一件事情。  
没有破皮出血，却使得艾瑞克十分愤怒。  
“我许你安乐生活，你怎能这样对我？”艾瑞克情绪失控的捏紧了手里的鹦鹉，不顾鹦鹉的挣扎。直到鹦鹉挣扎的动作减弱，他才意识到自己刚刚做了些什么。  
好在这只鹦鹉的命硬，继续活了下来。  
这件事情使得鹦鹉惧怕艾瑞克，更加拒绝来自艾瑞克的抚摸，时而努力的攀咬着笼子，试图咬开笼子或是打开笼门飞出去。  
艾瑞克注意到这一点，用一个小锁扣上了笼门。  
艾瑞克还是会把手伸进去，他会饿上鹦鹉一上午，在中午的时候在手上倒上鸟食把手伸进去迫使鹦鹉接近他的手掌进食。  
或是他把手伸进去，强制性的把鹦鹉捏在手中抚摸。  
鹦鹉开始用喙拔下自己的羽毛，笼子底一片两片的落下蓝色的细小羽毛。  
渐渐的鹦鹉甚至不再发出任何叫声了。

“我可以给你关爱，但我不会给你自由；我爱你，你就必须报我相同的爱。”

瑞雯在一个月后敲响了艾瑞克的家门。  
艾瑞克将鹦鹉笼子提给瑞雯，鹦鹉见到了自己熟悉的对象，激动的扑腾起被它自己摧残的不成样子的羽毛，努力清着嗓子。  
“瑞雯，瑞雯。”鹦鹉说出了这样一句话。  
瑞雯见到那只被她送过来的时候羽毛光鲜的鹦鹉如今成了这个样子后悔的不成样子。  
她该知道艾瑞克距离恢复正常还差的很远。  
她就不该将鹦鹉送过来，即使那是查尔斯最后的请求。  
“它，会说话？”艾瑞克听到久违的鹦鹉的声音愣住了。  
鹦鹉从来没在他身边说过话，开始还会有些啼鸣，后来基本连叫声都不愿意给他了。  
“你见到艾瑞克的话应该对他说些什么？”瑞雯盯了会儿艾瑞克憔悴的容颜，对鹦鹉说道。  
“艾瑞克。”瑞雯继续提醒着这只鹦鹉。  
“生日快乐，艾瑞克。”鹦鹉扑腾起翅膀，“生日快乐。”  
“什么生日……”艾瑞克依旧没有反应过来。  
“你的生日。”瑞雯抱着笼子，神情复杂，“这是查尔斯偷偷买来养在我那里训练了许久的想作为你的生日礼物的鹦鹉。”  
瑞雯说了些什么艾瑞克没有听清，但他明确的抓住了“查尔斯”这个名字。  
他激动地跳起来，紧紧的抓住瑞雯的手臂。  
“你说查尔斯是吗？查尔斯在哪？他在哪？为什么他消失了这么久？你告诉我，你告诉我好不好？”艾瑞克的眼睛瞪大，掐上瑞雯的肩膀。  
“你还没有想起来吗？还是你拒绝想起来？”瑞雯沉默的盯着他，说出一句话，“查尔斯已经死了啊。”

“查尔斯已经死了啊。”

他只是自己欺骗着自己罢了。  
欺骗着自己查尔斯只是消失了，查尔斯还活在这个世界上。  
他成功让自己相信了。  
于是他继续欺骗自己，查尔斯还在他的身边。

自欺欺人。

-END-


End file.
